


overheard conversations

by 221B_johnlock_st



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Implied Masturbation, M/M, Protective Mycroft, Short, i love mycroft, john isn't here yet, mean sally, mycroft in jeans, mystrade, this is kinda shit but it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_johnlock_st/pseuds/221B_johnlock_st
Summary: Greg talks to sally about the government guy creeping around their crime scenes. it's just a cute little thing, Mycroft wears jeans, Greg runs away frantically. I mean honestly its like 500 words can it really be /that/ good.





	

Greg had had a rough day and was looking forward to the trip to the pub with his friends, now all he had to do was make it home and change. Sally and he always rode back together, they only happened to live a block away from each other and the company is nice.

 

“Did you see that one government guy yesterday at the crime scene?” Sally asked but Greg couldn’t seem to recall. “The one in the posh suit with the umbrella” She added and the puzzle clicked

 

“Yeah, I see him around every now and then, whenever Sherlocks on a case. Knowing him he’s probably on some kind of watchlist or something” Greg chuckled at himself remembering some of the more outlandish things his new friend? Had done in the short two weeks of knowing him.

 

“Probably, freak.” Sally scoffed and Greg sent her a glare and she apologised quickly

 

“So, what about him, the suit,” Greg asked

 

“What’s your read on him. You think they sent him because the for-” Sally stopped herself “Sherlock has been assisting on cases?”

 

“No, if they knew anything I'd be out on my ass, with his recorded, or rather his old record, someone deleted everything all the charges. Except for one break and enter charge.”

 

“Then why, suit don’t just crawl around for no reason.”

 

“Honestly I spent too much time staring at his ass to notice anything. The man was handsome.” Sally chuckled next to him. He sexuality was no secret. After he divorced, his wife he had a semi-serious relationship was another man, and sally and the others had met him once or twice.

 

“You think so” Greg nodded and made a quit whistle sound “Maybe next time he around you could slip him your card with your personal on the back.” Greg almost couldn’t keep his composer.

 

“You think a guy like that would swing that way, he looked like he belonged next to the queen, and even if he did, I wouldn’t be his type.” Greg sighed and looked up “I just wish I could see that ass in jeans, just once. Yeah know?” they had gotten to their stop and shuffled off.

 

Mycroft holmes had never been so happy to be on public transport

 

*2 weeks later*

 

“What are you wearing,” Sherlock asked flabbergasted

“Hello brother” Greg's head whipped around and his mouth watered at the sight. Before he stood a jean clad Mycroft Holmes, who he found out was Sherlock's brother about a week ago. “ Came by to talk sense you aren't returning my calls, but if you're busy I can always wait outside.”

 

“No, I was just leaving.” Greg practically crooked he turned back to sherlock. “I need that on my desk tomorrow,” He told him pointedly before reaching for his coat and hurrying out. From te bottom of the stairs, he could hear the muffled conversation through the cracked door

 

“Why are you wearing those” He hear Sherlock spat

 

“Someone on the tub said I'd look nice in them.” with that Greg was out the door and practically running down the street in shame. 

  
It was rare that Anthea got the chance to give her dating advice, but her plan definitely seemed to work


End file.
